1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a work boot having an anatomical tongue that contains memory material that conforms to the foot and shin of a user. Further, this invention relates to J-bars that are located on either side of the boot above a heel. The J-bars also contain memory material and are located and shaped to extend beneath and to a rear of an ankle bone of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Work boots are known. Difficulty has been encountered in designing a work boot that is comfortable, yet fits snugly and has a reasonable cost. In order to achieve a reasonable cost, work boots must be designed to fit various users. If work boots are too snug, they can be difficult to put on and to remove. They can also be extremely uncomfortable. If a work boot is too loose, it can be unsafe and can cause the user to slip, stumble or fall. Work boots are usually worn for long periods of time and are subject to significant stress. With time, a tongue of the work boot which may be centrally located at the beginning of a work day, will move toward one side. The movement of the tongue can expose the user to injury and also make the wearing of the work boot uncomfortable. The tongue will often deteriorate with time and move more quickly to a deformed position.
Difficulty has also been encountered in sizing the heel portion of the upper. If the heel portion is too small, while the heel portion will fit snugly, it will be extremely uncomfortable to wear the work boot, especially for a long period of time. Further, if the heel portion is too large, the heel of the user will readily lift off the sole as the work boot is worn. This can be unsafe for the user and can result in difficulty in walking.